No lo hagas
by Russian Widow
Summary: Oneshot romanogers. Ella piensa algo erroneo. Él la espía. Ella quiere hacer algo, pero él no se lo permite. Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama.


Clint: « **Tasha, ¿Estás segura de que es la decisión correcta?** » 22:43

Vuelvo a revisar el mensaje y dudo en responderle o no. Declino el pensamiento cuando otra oleada de náuseas me hace salir corriendo al baño y dejar, lo poco y nada que había comido, en el inodoro.

Esto es horrible, lo peor que me pudiese estar pasando.

Miro a la mujer en el espejo y no la reconozco. Tengo el cabello atado en una coleta, los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras bajo ellos. Luzco del asco. Pero, Clint dice que es comprensible. No lo veo comprensible, parezco un muerto.

Vuelvo a cepillarme los dientes, mientras lo hago, decido que no saldré de este lugar. No quiero tener contacto con el mundo exterior, no hasta que el bendito jueves llegue; en todo caso, la cita ya está hecha.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta la cama, donde ya las sabanas tienen la forma de mi cuerpo. Me cubro con la gruesa colcha hasta el cuello y cierro los ojos un instante.

Su imagen otra vez en mi cabeza y el dolor en el pecho. Puedo sentir el olor a hierbabuena que emitía cuando estaba cerca, esa sonrisa de niño orgulloso que siempre tenía, elevando suavemente las cejas, como quien contempla algo hermoso. Sus ojos parecían estar más brillantes y su cabello más largo.

Me invitó a cenar esa noche, vestido de traje y peinado tan elegante que sentí que no encajaba mi corto vestido rojo con él. Me había hablado sobre su familia, su mamá y lo poco que conoció a su papá. Me contó de las cosas que se hacían en aquel entonces, 1925, y que su madre acostumbraba hacerle un pie de frutas cada viernes.

 _Steve, yo amo el pie de frutas._

Siento que algo se desliza por mi nariz y cae sobre la cama en un golpe seco.

Otra vez lloro por él.

En la soledad de mi habitación, donde no puedo seguir ocultando que me duele tener que abrir los ojos y que él no esté a mi lado. ¿Cómo es posible que él se haya convertido en alguien tan importante en tan poco tiempo?

Lo extraño demasiado, y solo han pasado cuatro semanas. ¿Cómo sobreviviré a una vida entera sin él?

 _Maldición Steve, ¿Por qué no fuiste un poquito egoísta y dejaste que esa bala le diera a Bucky?_

Inspiro profundo y me muerdo el labio. No puedo seguir hundiéndome de esta manera, aunque sin trabajo, no tengo nada que hacer ni que me distraiga lo suficiente como para mantener mi cabeza alejada de él.

Fury me necesita cerca, y yo debo estarlo, por lo menos hasta el próximo lunes. Clint ha intentado animarme, pero se siente culpable por lo sucedido y es imposible ocultar su estado de ánimo. Tony, él ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decir algo públicamente.

—Si tan solo hubieras sabido que estaba de tu lado —murmuro, creyendo en la vaga ilusión de que me escucha.

Si las personas y las iglesias dicen que los muertos están donde sus seres queridos, quiero creer que estás aquí, conmigo, en éste momento. Viendo como me he vuelto un manojo de sentimientos dolorosos y como te has llevado lo que era.

Caigo en un profundo sopor.

 _Corro con todas mis fuerzas, me arden los pulmones y el aire escapa de mí con tanta facilidad que siento voy a dejar de respirar en cualquier momento._

 _Hay humo por todas partes, pero no escucho nada más que un ensordecedor silencio._

 _Escucho disparos de algún lado, y veo al ejército de Ross viniendo._

 _—_ _¿Qué mierdas...? —murmuro._

 _—_ _Capitán, ríndase. Están rodeados —anuncia él, por medio de un megáfono._

 _Repentinamente, el área se ve llena de militares y todas sus armas apuntan a Bucky._

 _—_ _Rogers, deja de ponerte en el medio. Terminarás mal —avisa Ross._

 _Me levanto de mi lugar, caminando hasta donde está Tony, con su casco en mano mientras Steve tiene el escudo en el brazo. Ni siquiera me ha visto. Sabe que esta no es la solución._

 _Una guerra nunca lo es._

 _El general Ross llega hasta nosotros y yo intento darle señales al Capitán, pero no las capta._

 _—_ _Rogers, dejemos esto por la paz —habla el general—. Tanto usted como yo sabe que esta no es la solución correcta._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿Por qué atacan? —. La pregunta de él es brusca._

 _—_ _Porque usted no se rinde —resuelve._

 _La ira hierve dentro de mí. Es ridículo todo ese asunto del registro, pero tampoco puede esperar que todos acaten sus órdenes. Esto es un simple juego; solo quieren ver quien está con el gobierno y quiénes no._

 _Algo parece captar la atención de Steve y yo miró hacia el mismo lugar que él, pero no encuentro nada._

 _—_ _Cap, es mejor que te rindas. Te aseguro que nada les pasará —intenta Tony._

 _—_ _Yo esto no lo veo seguro._

 _Todo sucede muy rápido y solo alcanzo a ver el escudo volando hacia Tony y golpeando fuertemente al general Ross. Escucho un gemido a mi derecha y él está en el piso._

 _Siento como algo dentro de mí se desespera, al momento en que veo la sangre emerger del pecho de Steve. Me arrodillo junto a él, colocando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mis piernas, haciendo presión en la herida._

 _Sangre salía de sus labios y el miedo me invadía._

 _—_ _Steve, por favor._

 _Intenta hablar, pero solo sale sangre. La escupe, mientras yo intento quitar su casco sin dejar de hacer presión en su pecho._

 _—_ _N-Nat... —escupe un poco del líquido—. Gr-gra-gracias._

 _—_ _No, Steve. Mierda. No te puedes rendir._

 _—_ _E-Es-to e-era lo-lo qu-que que-que-rían._

 _—_ _No, esto no era lo que querían. Esto no es una manera admisible de terminar._

 _Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, y no dejo de presionar su herida._

 _—_ _Mierda. Estás sangrando demasiado —me giro hacia Tony—. ¡Haz algo, maldita sea! ¡Se está muriendo! —le grito—. ¡Maldición, Anthony, mueve tu culo y haz algo! ¡No te quedes allí parado!_

 _Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él. No, no puedes hacerme esto, Rogers. Ni en un maldito millón de años puedes dejarme. Se supone que yo tengo que irme primero que tú._

 _—_ _Rogers, no te atrevas hacerme esto. Maldita sea, no puedes dejarme —le ordenó. Una risilla sale de sus labios—. Te necesito, Steve._

 _—_ _Te-Te A-A-mo._

 _Sus ojos se cierran y el aire sale de sus pulmones con esas últimas palabras._

— ¡STEVE, NO! —grito, sentándome de golpe en la cama.

Lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, mientras intento olvidar esa escena. Pero, no es así, solo veo su cuerpo inerte y el pavimento lleno de sangre.

Mi teléfono está sonando y no quiero contestar. Me hago un ovillo y trato de controlar mi respiración, pero me es imposible. Las imágenes de Steve vuelven a repetirse en mi cabeza y esto sigue abriendo un agujero dentro de mí.

 _Tocan la puerta y me despierto de la siesta que he tomado. Un niño grita feliz. El niño es pequeño, apenas y puede mantener la estabilidad caminando, por lo que en el proceso de intentar abrir la puerta se cae._

 _Por alguna razón, lo tomo en brazos. Notó que su cabello es rojizo y sus ojos son tan azules como el cielo. Abro la puerta y aparece Steve, vestido casual con una niña casi tan pequeña como el que tengo en brazos. Ella también tiene el cabello rojizo, pero sus ojos son verdes._

 _Me pregunto por qué se parecen tanto a mí._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Nat. Dejé las llaves aquí —murmura Steve, antes de darme un beso en los labios._

 _—_ _No te preocupes._

 _Le sonrío y él agarra al pelirrojo mientras le hace morisquetas, haciéndonos reír a los tres._

 _Siempre ha sido una maravilla con los niños._

 _—_ _¿Cómo se portó Natalie? —preguntó, tomando su bolso del piso y yendo a dejarlo en el sofá._

 _¿Quién es Natalie? ¿Y por qué sé su nombre?_

 _—_ _Bien, estuvo jugando con Clint mientras yo intentaba poner orden a todo S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _—_ _Clint es buen padrino —le digo, mientras comienzo a sacar los recipientes vacíos dentro del bolso._

 _—_ _Sí, lo es._

 _Steve ha dejado a los niños en el piso y los veo corretear de un lado a otro con juguetes, que no sé de dónde sacan, y llevárselos a la boca. Una sonrisa se expande por todo mi rostro al ver como los pequeños juegan y se ríen._

 _—_ _Me gusta cuando sonríes así —. La voz de él sobre mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas, me hace estremecer._

 _—_ _¿En serio? —ladeo la cabeza y le miro._

 _Asiente._

 _—_ _Creí que me veía estúpida._

 _—_ _No. Te ves hermosa._

 _Me da un beso en los labios._

 _—_ _¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta, apoyando la frente junto a mi sien._

 _—_ _Ajetreado. James hace mucho desastre solo._

 _—_ _Natalie estuvo igual. Clint dice que se metió a las duchas de los hombres._

 _Río ante eso._

 _—_ _A veces, hubiese preferido que no aprendieran a caminar._

 _—_ _Yo también._

 _—_ _¿Y Fury? ¿Cuándo regresa? —inquiero._

 _—_ _Sus vacaciones terminan el fin de semana y, espero que vuelva pronto._

 _Lo vuelvo a besar, atrapando su labio inferior con mis dientes, pero un llanto hace que ambos nos separemos. Natalie está sentada en el piso, llorando, y su hermano le está jalando el cabello._

 _—_ _¡James, no hagas eso! —regaño al niño con suavidad, quien me ve con ojos de perro asustado y se queda estático._

 _Se lanza a llorar a todo pulmón y, en menos de cinco segundos, ya la casa está hecha un montón de ambulancias. Camino hasta donde está la pequeña pelirroja y la alzó, mientras Steve hace lo mismo con James. Le murmura palabras que no logro entender, seguro le ha de estar regañando como solo él puede, con palabras dulces._

 _Natalie está en silencio, jugando con mi cabello mientras palpa mi rostro. Eso me hace reír. Empiezo a jugar con ella, al momento en que camino a la cocina._

 _—_ _¿Quieres agua, Nat? —. Ella asiente y balbucea palabras que no entiendo._

 _Busco su biberón con agua y se lo doy, espero a que tome, pero se detiene en su paso y me ve fijamente. Me pierdo en sus grandes ojos, son verdes intensos y a la vez suaves, con una inocencia infinita. No quiero que esa inocencia se vaya._

 _—_ _Ma-ma —pronuncia con dificultad._

 _No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Acaso acaba...? ¿A mí? ¿Ella es...? ¿Si? Lágrimas pican en mis ojos y sonrío._

 _—_ _¿Co-como dijiste? —le pido, anonadada._

 _—_ _Mama —repite._

 _Continúa tomando de su agua, mientras una inmensa felicidad me embarga y me siento la mejor mujer del mundo. Acaba de llamarme "mamá" por primera vez y eso es emocionante._

 _Lo mejor que puede haberme pasado._

Despierto como si alguien me hubiese empujado contra el colchón, con la respiración agitada y el rostro húmedo. Mi cuerpo tiembla, aunque intente controlarlo no puedo. Recuerdo con tanta claridad el sueño, que hasta siento que si camino hacía la otra habitación, encontraré a los niños pelirrojos jugando con Steve.

 _Dios, esto no puede seguir así._

El reloj dice que son las más de las nueve de la mañana, pero el día está gris. Me vuelvo a cubrir con las sábanas y me quedo pensando en las risas de los niños, el beso de Steve, y lo real que se sentía. Como cuando Wanda jugaba con mi mente.

Es triste que eso no pueda llegar a suceder, porque yo no soy la mujer que se veía tan experta y feliz en el sueño, ni nunca lo llegaré a ser.

Steve no está y yo no podré darle a ese bebé lo que merece.

No puedo darle un hogar, ni una familia. Solo le ahorraré venir a éste mundo, donde lleno sufrimiento y dolor. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

Vuelvo a quedarme dormida, entre lágrimas, pensamientos y niños pelirrojos.

Termino de ponerme el pantalón, que apenas me cierra y ocupo las botas más cómodas que tengo. Me echo un último vistazo en el espejo, y agarro las llaves y el bolso. Llevo lentes oscuros, aunque el día sigue estando gris.

Es jueves y pronto se harán las ocho de la mañana. Tomo la chaqueta, y mientras me la pongo, salgo de mi apartamento. Camino en silencio hasta el ascensor y, una vez dentro, espero a que llegue al sótano 3 del edificio, donde están mis autos y su moto.

Corvette, Range Rover, Trail Blazer y la Harley de Steve. La dejó aquí antes de que todo ese desastre sucediera.

Subo a la Range Rover color vino, tirando el bolso en el asiento del copiloto y salgo del edificio. Paso los semáforos, al parecer, llegaré temprano a la cita porque no hay tráfico. Estaciono y me quedo unos minutos frente a la clínica.

No pienso en lo que haré, solo sé que es lo correcto.

Camino por los pálidos pasillos del lugar, hay enfermeras yendo y viniendo, y en el proceso, me dedican una mirada.

Es imposible que no entre a un baño y vomite. El olor de los hospitales, clínicas, lo que sea, es asqueroso. Me veo frente al espejo, a través de mis lentes, y le echo un vistazo a la rubia a mi lado. Luce enferma, por lo que rápidamente salgo y me dirijo a mi destino.

—Buenos días, señora. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —dice la castaña que atiende la recepción.

—Tengo una cita con la doctora Reed —suelto sin ninguna educación. No estoy de humor para saluditos hipócritas.

— ¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?

—Rushman, Natalie.

—Efectivamente. La doctora Reed aún no ha llegado, pero si gusta, puede esperar.

Asiento y me alejo hacía las puertas dobles. Allí hay un pasillo, con sillas a un lado, para sentarse. No soy la única, hay dos mujeres más y una de ellas tiene un niño.

Me pregunto si vendrán a lo mismo que yo, pero la emoción en sus rostros me hace pensar que no.

Ninguna de ellas es tan cruel como hacerlo, me recrimina la parte compasiva de mi cerebro.

O, quizá, ellas si tiene un Steve en casa, esperándoles o trabajando para darles lo mejor. O están solas, y siguen adelante.

Me doy media vuelta y regreso por donde entré.

— ¿Sabes usted a qué hora llega la doctora? —le pregunto a la recepcionista.

—Probablemente, en media hora. Es que hoy lleva a los niños al colegio —me informa.

No me importa si tiene hijos o no, si los lleva al colegio los jueves o no. Resoplo.

—Uh, vale.

Me alejo y voy a la cafetería. No es el mejor lugar para estar a esta hora de la mañana, considerando que suelo dejar en el baño lo que como; pero, repentinamente, me siento con apetito y ver esos sándwiches en la vitrina me han provocado. Pido dos, con un jugo de naranja y una botella de agua.

Me siento a la mesa más alejada y comienzo a comer, cual pájaro picando su comida, pues no quiero terminar haciendo un show aquí.

Cuando estoy dispuesta a devorar el segundo, mi teléfono suena. Lo saco del bolsillo y reviso el mensaje que tengo de un número privado.

Número privado: « **No lo hagas** » 8:34 am

Alarmada, miro a todas partes y nada me parece sospechoso. Todos están hablando con la persona que los acompaña o comiendo, solos.

Siento un retorcijón en el estómago cuando otro mensaje llega.

Número privado: « **No te arrepentirás. No lo hagas** » 8:37 am

Pienso en la posibilidad de que sea Clint, pero tengo su número, entonces ¿Por qué está privado?

Yo: « **¿Quién eres?** » 8:40 am

Número privado: « **Solo, no lo hagas** » 8:42 am

Guardo mi teléfono, ignorando los mensajes. Termino el sándwich y subo nuevamente al área de maternidad, donde soy una total intrusa. Una de las mujeres no está, pero la que tiene el niño de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

Me siento un par de puestos alejada de ellos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos, al momento que masajeo mis sienes.

El olor a medicamentos, desinfectante me irrita. No hago más que una mueca cuando siento como una gran punzada desata una jaqueca terrible.

Maldición.

Alguien dice algo, levanto la vista y es la señora hablándome.

—Joven, ¿Podría hacerme un favor? —sus ojos me ven atentamente, y no sé qué hacer—. ¿Podría cuidarme de Luis un momento? No tardaré.

Siento los labios secos y veo al niño, está concentrado comiendo algún dulce. No habrá ningún problema, ¿No?

La señora se va y Luis me ve. Nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta que él murmura un:

—Ya vengo, señorita. Iré a botar esto —. Levanta una bolsa plástica donde seguramente estaba su dulce.

Asiento. Suspiro. Recuesto la cabeza a la pared, esperando y deseando que éste maldito dolor de cabeza desaparezca.

Un pensamiento tan fugaz que apenas pude atraparlo entre el nudo de confusiones que es mi mente. El par de niños pelirrojos con los que soñé, los veo corriendo hacía Steve. Me estremezco ante el hecho y muerdo mi labio para no dejar escapar un jadeo.

La culpa me ha golpeado fuertemente. Los mensajes en mi teléfono vuelven a estar presente -como si los pudiera olvidar-, intento convencerme que es Clint quien me escribe; aunque, algo me dice que no es él.

¿Quién más puede ser? Nadie sabe que estoy embarazada, excepto Barton. ¿Quién más? Nadie de S.H.I.E.L.D. sabe de esto.

— ¿Señorita? —la vocecita del castaño me hace abrir los ojos, está sentado a mi lado y me observa con esa inocencia en sus ojos que pocas he visto.

— ¿Si?

—Un señor ha dejado esto para usted —. Me enseña un sobre pequeño.

Esto es muy extraño. ¿Quién podría saber que estoy aquí?

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué te dijo? —interrogo.

—Me dijo que le entregara esto a la mujer pelirroja —vuelve a levantar el sobre, dándomelo.

Lo recibo y lo abro. Contiene una nota. Una moneda de un cuarto de dólar sale de allí. Abro la nota, y dice con letra cursiva que no reconozco.

 **"** **No lo hagas"**

Reviso la moneda y la fecha en que salió al mercado es 1940. Solo una persona puede tenerla.

Mi corazón se agita y me levanto corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde fue Luis antes. No hay nadie. Solo otra moneda.

—Maldición, no puedes ser tú —murmuro.

Echo un vistazo al pasillo donde está el consultorio y veo que eso, realmente, no es importante. Necesito saber si es él.

Salgo corriendo hasta el auto y voy a casa. Comienzo a preparar un pequeño bolso, hasta que algo allí no encaja. Yo no cerré las cortinas, ni mucho menos las ventanas. Tomo la pistola que está debajo de la almohada y escucho unos pasos.

Mis pensamientos corren al ritmo de mi corazón, tengo la respiración acelerada. Camino hasta el living y me detengo abruptamente cuando sale caminando del cuarto de servicio, como si nada. Intento disparar, pero solo escucho la pistola chocar contra el granito y mis rodillas se vuelven gelatina. Todo está negro y alguien me sujeta de la cintura.

Un murmullo cerca de mi oído es lo único que soy capaz de percibir y el latido de mi corazón.

Todo es confuso. No estoy entiendo nada. Veo colores en todas partes y la voz no se va. Balbuceo palabras, ni sé que intento decir.

Las figuras borrosas van tomando forma a mí alrededor, me sujetan con fuerza. Abro los ojos y parpadeo tantas veces hasta que todo tiene sentido.

— ¿Nat? —. Mierda, es él.

Intento reprimir un sollozo, pero es demasiado tarde. Lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas y mis manos se aferran a su camisa con fuerza. Besa mi mejilla y sien, pero nada logra calmarme.

—Nat, cariño —murmura.

Intento respirar normal, pero solo quiero llorar. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, y apenas soy consciente de que me ha quitado la chaqueta y me abraza, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

—Mierda, Steve. No lo vuelvas hacer —es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

—Era necesario.

—No lo era —gimoteo.

—No podía ponerlos en peligro, Nat.

—Podrías... Podrías haberme dicho, maldición.

Yo lo veo al rostro, palpando cada ángulo. Lleva varios días sin dormir, y está más delgado, pero es él. Sus ojos dicen cuán cansado esta, pero la sonrisa que esboza me asegura que está bien.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —. Mi pregunta no lo toma por sorpresa.

—Era la manera de terminar con esa absurda guerra.

»—El general Ross con su registro de súper-humanos. Nosotros no necesitamos estar registrados y que todos sepan quienes somos, eso nos pone en peligro.

—Lo sé.

El silencio nos embarga, apenas me doy cuenta del suave masaje que da él. Su presencia me reconforta más de lo que creía posible y me siento una tonta por haber pensado que moriría por una simple bala.

Recuerdo cuál fue la razón por la que estamos aquí, siento la culpa carcomerme y asco por mí misma.

—Steve, tene….

Escucho un sonido de teléfono, y Steve se tensa.

—Tenemos que irnos —murmura, alarmado.

Saca su teléfono y lo apaga. Me toma de la mano, llevándome con él mientras se levanta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Este sitio no es seguro para nosotros —. Se gira, mirándome con preocupación y acariciando mi mejilla—. Natasha, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

No quiero separarme de él, así que ocupo mi cara de póker y no dejo que sentimentalismos me permitan arruinar todo. Asiento, limpiándome las mejillas con la manga del suéter. Camino a mi habitación y saco una maleta pequeño que siempre tengo para cualquier emergencia, reviso que estén las armas y saco mis brazaletes, para ocuparlos. Steve toma el bolso por mí y la mano, arrastrándome a la salida del apartamento.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero no lo haremos aquí —me dice, antes de comenzar a descender las escaleras de emergencia.

Cuando hemos bajado cinco pisos y estamos cerca del sótano, me detengo porque un fuerte mareo me invade y siento un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho y en el estómago.

— ¿Estas bien?

Sonrío. —Si.

— ¿Segura? Podemos ir más lento.

—Estoy bien.

Su mano se posa en mi abdomen y esboza una sonrisa. Sé lo que está pensando y siento las lágrimas picando, queriendo salir. Quiero preguntarle cómo lo supo, pero no me atrevo; como tampoco me atrevo a decirle si sabía qué haría en ese lugar. Sacude la cabeza y sube la mirada hasta mí.

—Vamos —afirma, aunque suena más como pregunta que como una orden.

Seguimos bajando hasta llegar a dónde están los autos, subimos a la Range Rover, y él toma el asiento de piloto sin preguntarme, cosa que me molesta, pero tampoco protesto.

* * *

Alguien me mueve con cuidado, escucho murmullos, pero quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Nat —le escucho decirme con suavidad.

 _Aún estoy soñando. Es imposible que él me esté hablando._

—Nat, despierta. Ya llegamos

 _¿Llegamos? ¿A dónde?_

—Natasha, despierta —. Le escucho resoplar.

Siento un brazo moverme hacía adelante y levantando mis rodillas. Siento una leve sacudida y despierto completamente cuando escucho los latidos de un corazón cerca de mi oído. Veo una barba de varios días y unos cuantos lunares a través de ella, una mejilla pálida y un ojo azul.

— ¿Steve? —. Mi voz es ronca, parece el croar de una rana.

—Así que solo querías que te llevara, ¿eh? —bromea y sonrío. Sí, es él.

Me acomodo más entre sus brazos y no me preocupo en protestar sobre querer caminar, esto se siente mejor.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A un lugar seguro para nosotros.

Quiero preguntar a dónde específicamente, pero el sueño me vuelve a vencer.

* * *

Escucho voces fuera, hablan demasiado fuerte. Me cubro con las sábanas e intento seguir durmiendo, pero parece que nadie quiere callarse. No entiendo de qué hablan, pero hacen mucho ruido. Resoplo y aparto las cobijas de una sola patada, tomo asiento en la cama, no reconozco donde estoy. Es una habitación pequeña, donde las paredes son de ladrillos y hay una ventana que deja ver unas cuantas luces otra pared gigante de ladillos. Escucho la voz de Steve detrás de una puerta, también la de Sam y Bucky. Veo a mí alrededor, hay una vieja lámpara sobre una mesa nocturna, la enciendo y da una tenue luz. Un pequeño closet, con mi bolso sobre él, al igual que otro que seguro le pertenece a Steve.

Escucho una puerta cerrarse, y me exalta cuando es la de la habitación donde estoy. Giro mi vista hacia el sonido y el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules agotados, entra regalándome una sonrisa, mientras se rasca la nuca.

—Al fin despiertas —. Se sienta frente a mí.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Brooklyn.

Río un poco. — ¿No había otro lugar para esconderse?

—Es temporal; iremos a algún país del sur —informa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo saldremos?

—Pasaportes falsos. Fury me los dio.

— ¿Pasaportes falsos? —jadeo asombrada—. ¡Guao! Nunca creí que viviría para ver al Capitán huyendo del gobierno.

—No es una idea que me agrada, pero es lo mejor —. Algo extraño está en su mirada, es melancolía o tristeza.

»— ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer? —su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta y él lo nota. Sé de qué habla.

— ¿Qué iba a hacer? —formulo antes de registrar la pregunta.

—Abortar. ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer? —. La decepción tinta en sus ojos.

—Po-por-que —tartamudeo. ¿Qué le digo? No quiero que se sienta culpable, no quiero que me culpe, ¿qué le digo?

»—Porque… Steve, es que… —tomo aire. Miro hacia un punto ciego de la pared frente a mí—. No… No me siento preparada… Nunca-nunca me imaginé algo así y sin ti todo sería difícil. Era lo mejor.

Me observa sin decir nada, pero algo en sus ojos dice cuán dolido está. Eso me duele.

— ¿Estabas segura? —no duda en preguntar y yo lo pienso un poco.

 _¿Estaba segura? ¿Lo estaba? ¿De verdad quería hacer eso?_

—No…

Él exhala. —Entonces, ¿por qué estabas allá? —. Esa pregunta me toma fuera de base y más el sentimiento de decepción que demuestran sus palabras.

— ¡No lo sé, Steve! —Exploto por alguna razón—. Tú no estabas y yo no soy la mejor mujer para hacerlo, ¿vale? Él no se merece venir a éste mundo a sufrir, como lo he hecho yo, tú, todos.

 _Mecanismo de defensa,_ recrimina mi cabeza. _Explotar de esa manera es un mecanismo de defensa, en el que doy el tema por zanjado._

—Pero, no lo hice. Aún está aquí —digo, como si eso fuera a cubrir el hecho que quería matar una vida inocente.

 _Aunque no es la primera vez que lo hago._

—Lo sé.

Vuelve a invadirnos el silencio, su mano busca la mía y lo miro.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —. Asiento.

Lo veo desaparecer nuevamente por la puerta por la que ha entrado y exhalo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Me levanto y lo sigo. Encuentro un pequeño hall, con escasos muebles y una cocina a mi derecha. No sé si es pequeña porque Steve está moviéndose con seguridad en ella, o simplemente lo es. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa y segundos después hay un plato frente a mí.

No pregunto que es, por lo que comienzo a engullir la comida cual caníbal. Me siento hambrienta, famélica, capaz de comerme un banquete entero, pero si me excedo, terminaré levantándome en la madrugada a dejar todo en el inodoro. Apenas le echo un vistazo a Rogers, y veo que sonríe. Continúo con mi labor hasta terminar.

* * *

Estamos sentados en el sofá donde apenas quepo yo con las piernas estiradas hacia él. Tenemos rato en silencio, y ese silencio indica que debemos hablar de muchas cosas, pero no me importa si lo hacemos o no. Estoy con él, y él está conmigo. No está muerto, sino acariciando mis pies desnudos y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de todo lo sucedido, le debo una gran explicación, como él a mí. Solo que siento que no es el momento de decirle mis razones, así que esperaré a cualquiera que sea su decisión después de este pequeño lugar, para poder entablar la charla que tanto necesitamos.

Pienso en lo iba a hacer, y me estremezco. A veces, no reconozco la persona tan cruel e inhumana que puedo llegar a ser, pero no me queda más de otra que seguir viviendo con ello. Suspiro, y Steve me ve.

— ¿Qué sucede? —musita su pregunta.

Y solo sonrío y murmuro un:

—Felicidades, vas a ser padre.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero vale la pena ver esa sonrisa de orgullo y alegría plasmada en el rostro del rubio frente a mí. Me sienta en su regazo con un movimiento, y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando le latido de su corazón y su respiración calmada.

—Serás una estupenda madre —me asegura.

 _Espero que sea así,_ pienso.

Me quedo en silencio, mientras observo su mano derecha esconderse bajo mi camisa y posarse sobre mi abdomen. Le beso el cuello, y nos quedamos allí. Disfrutando de nuestro silencio, diciéndonos con simples caricias, miradas y gestos cuanto nos hicimos falta durante las semanas que estuvimos separados. Sé que él me extrañó tanto como yo, y aunque nada es seguro en este momento, cuando ambos estamos escondidos, me basta y sobra tenerlo seguro a él, a Steve Rogers, para saber que saldremos de ésta como todas las veces anteriores y que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

¡Aquí está! Tenia que hacerlo, mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz xD Espero que les haya gustado, aunque está bastante largo /.\

No estoy muy habladora esta noche, por lo que solo me queda decirles que ustedes son amorsh y esto por ustedes xD

Lxs quiero mucho, en serio 3 Espero seguir subiendo tantos oneshot como sean posibles, y si tienen alguna idea que quieren que desarrolle, haganmelo saber, estoy abierta a sugerencias todo el tiempo :3

Besos y abrazos3


End file.
